Somebody
by kingdom.player
Summary: When you love somebody, you miss them so much. Life seems to change for you and your new best friend becomes the loneliness. SoraxRoxas Soroku. Rated T for... something. :p


I can't believe it. He was gone. He was actually gone. At first, I thought he was just kidding, but when I came home and he wasn't there, I suddenly realized he was serious. No goodbye… No text… Just the me and the loneliness in the air. As everything seemed to stop, I thought to myself in total awe…

There was no more Sora and I.

There was going to be no kisses in the morning. No more amusing talks in the day. And no more arousing play at night. All there was going to be was horrible wakings, boring silence, and troubling sleep. I don't want that.

A few days passed and the extreme sadness wouldn't go away. All I ever did was just sleep all day. And even if I was awake, I still wouldn't leave my bed. Unless if it was a bathroom emergency and stomach growls, then I'd force myself to trudge on. Ugh… I hate this… this feeling… I hate feeling alone… I wish it would go away…

Everyday, I checked my phone to see if I got any calls or texts messages from Sora. And every time there would be none. I would groan, throw my phone on the couch, and ignore it until it'd vibrate. Then I'd run up to it again, type in my password, and get so anxious and excited until I would find out… it wasn't him… Remind me to never get my hopes up again...

The only thing that calms me are my dreams of him… Most of the time, they'd be sexual. I'd be dreaming about his touch, his moans, his kisses, his screams… But besides sex (and waking up the next morning wet…), there was other things I missed about him. Like his smile and eyes. The way he dressed and his voice. HIs soft hair and his tan skin. Gosh, I missed Sora so much… it hurt.

I couldn't focus on work. All I could think about was Sora. I needed my Somebody. Soon enough, I was way behind in work and the boss fired me a few weeks later. Great… Now I'm lonely AND jobless… What was wrong with me? I feel out of it.

Couple nights later, I couldn't sleep. There was this gnawing feeling eating at me…..

"Sora… I'm sorry…" I cried as I layed in bed, gripping my pillow tightly, letting the tears I've been holding back fall. I cried harder, hiccuping in between my speech. "I want you back… I miss you so much… I love you to death… I can't stand the silence anymore…. The loneliness in eating at me…"

Soon, I was sobbing uncontrollably, shutting my red and teary eyes. I curled into a ball, pulling the entire blanket over my being. I hated how there was no one to tell me not to hog the blankets. Damn! He would always tell me that. But now he didn't…

"Sora…" A few hours later, somewhere around four in the morning, I got very tired. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to close my eyes and wake up to the same damn routine. I wanted to feel and be loved. Silence wasn't good enough. I wanted my Somebody back to me. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything will go back to the way things were… But I guess no matter how hard you wish, dreams can't come true…

Suddenly and unknowingly, I finally fell asleep…

As weeks turned into a month, I decided for the first time to go out and take a walk. I took a shower, got dressed, and headed outside to clear my mind. As I walked I looked around for no apparent reason. Bakery shop, Hair Salon, Grocery Store… And then I suddenly stopped…

"Wait a minute…" I mumbled under my breath as I stared through the grocery shop's window, narrowing my eyes to see better. I slightly gasped, unaware I was stepping on the wet slippery snow (Did I mention it was winter?). "Is that… Woah!"

Before I knew it, I slipped, but I didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught me and held me in their arms, pulling me close to their chest. It didn't take me a minute to realize who had saved me, and I blushed deeply, looking down.

My lip quivered, sounding shocked and embarrassed. "S-Sora…"

"Hey, Roxas…" I felt his eyes look down on me and I hid my face in my hands. "Been awhile…"

"It has, hasn't it?" Sora gently put me back on my feet and I wearily looked at him. His hands were in his pockets. He wore a black sweater and a dark blue shirt under it. He wore black jeans and those old black shoes of his. I felt myself blushing deeper for checking him out.

After a while I cleared my throat and looked the other way. "So…"

"How've you been, Rox?"

"Um…" Should I really tell him? It'd be embarrassing to tell him. But yet again, we weren't a couple anymore. He wouldn't care if I told him or not. I suddenly sighed, looking at him. I built up my courage and said, "I miss you…"

He seemed slightly surprised at my remark, but he kept his cool, looking up. He scratched the back of his head. "Y-You have?"

"Of course. I… I love you, Sora." I trembly walked up to him and rested my head in his chest, my breathing shaky. I looked down. "I love you so much it hurts. I can't imagine loving anyone else but you…"

"...Rox-"

"Please, just take me back…" My voice wavered as I bursted into tears, hugging him tightly. I started to hiccup, trembling. "I hate the empty void in my heart… I hate doing nothing at all. I miss you, Sora. Please, I beg you… Just take me back…."

"Uh- Hmm…." He sighed longley, and I could tell he was smiling. I was surprised when he held me back and crashed my lips into his, his smile growing on mine. Soon, he pulled away and he could see how dumbfounded I was.

"I-... Uh-..." I stuttered, unable to make a sentence.

Sora smirked at me. "That's all I ever wanted to hear from you, Rox…"

He kissed me again, but I pushed him away, blushing furiously. I stuttered out, very shocked. "W-Wait… What?"

"Well, that's kinda the whole reason why I left you… You never really ever said words like that to me… And I guess I didn't feel special to you anymore…" He seemed shy when he said it and I softly smiled, placing a small kiss to his lips.

"Sora, you're always special to me… You have a special place in my heart… I don't want anybody else but you…" I held his hand and kissed him again, my tears falling happily. "You're my Somebody…"

And with that said, we made our way back to my place and didn't even once left my locked room…

Crappy Story and Ending. I kno. T^T GOT LAZY. LAZY MEH. Oh wells, hope you enjoyed….. ;3

R&R folks! ^^ See ya! :p


End file.
